


Minutes to Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The person you kiss at midnight is the one you’re with for the rest of the year - Kurt really hopes that person isn’t Puck. Originally posted December 31st, 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minutes to Midnight

On the last day before winter break, Kurt finds Blaine in the library on one of the large leather couches reading what seems to be an honest to god non-assigned book. Reading for pleasure is difficult with Dalton’s strict curriculum and Kurt has his own to-read list to catch up on over the three week break. He plucks the novel out of Blaine’s hand and looks over the title as he sits down next to him.

“Any good?” Kurt asks as he passes The Hunger Games back.

Blaine hums his affirmation and bookmarks his place in the book. Kurt’s heart skips when Blaine turns his attention on him, peering over the rim of his glasses. He isn’t used to this kind of attention - the kind where a person's entire being is focused on him entirely. He’s so used to off-handed attention, quick to be snatched away once more as something much more shiny captures his friends’ interests.

Kurt doesn’t even have to _try_ to get Blaine’s attention - he has it.

“So my friend Quinn is having a New Year's Eve party,” Kurt explains after realizing that Blaine is waiting for him to begin speaking. “Nothing very big - just the members of my old glee club and some of her cousins. I was wondering if you’d like to come? She’s jealous that Mercedes has met you and she hasn’t.”

Blaine’s smile turns into something a little sad. It breaks Kurt’s heart a little and he flinches before the rejection comes. Clearly, inviting Blaine to join him for New Year's is overstepping a friendship boundary he didn’t know was there.

Kurt feels Blaine’s hand squeeze his knee to get his attention. “I’d love to go, Kurt. I really would, but my family has a gathering every New Year's Eve. As the eldest son, I’m obligated to attend so father can show off his accomplishments. We can still hang out the rest of break, though.”

With a half-hearted smile, Kurt says, “Okay,” and asks what the novel is about.

-

The New Year's Eve party isn’t as bad as Kurt thought it’d be without Blaine. Most of his friends are paired up, naturally, but he doesn’t feel like the wallflower he thought he’d be. He’s danced with Tina and Brittany and - once, without any goading - Mike. The party isn’t quite winding down yet. There’s enough alcohol still on the refreshment table to keep it going well past midnight, and with the group gathered around the Fabray’s living room, there’s surely going to be enough of a ruckus over the course of three hours to make things interesting.

Tina slumps next to him on the couch and gingerly sets down her flute of champagne on the table next to the leather armrest. Once more, Kurt admires her dress - it’s a modern twist on a vintage Victorian dress he’s sure he’s seen in a Jane Austen-inspired movie. The neck is high, modest, but the skirt is a dramatic a-line that shows off her knee-high boots. The color matches his own vest perfectly.

“Heard from Blaine yet?” she asks, indicating his phone where it rests on his knee.

Kurt sets his own flute down on the coffee table and checks his phone out of habit. “Not since he texted me about his his step-mother driving him crazy at six. I’m sure he doesn’t have much opportunity to reply. His father puts a lot of pressure on him to make the family look good.”

“It’s too bad he couldn’t come,” she says. After a breath where they both sip their champagne thoughtfully, Tina gives him a mischievous smile and says, “They say that whomever you kiss at midnight on New Year's is who you’ll be with for the rest of the year.”

Even as he blushes, Kurt manages to respond without stammering. “Then be sure to keep Puck away from me when midnight rolls around. He may not be a three beer queer but the champagne is making him-”

“Handsy?” Tina supplies. They break down into tipsy giggles, garnering glares from some of Quinn’s snootier cousins.

“I’d feel bad for Mike but I think he might have enjoyed it.” Kurt nudges her side and smiles down at her as she rests her head on his shoulder. “Might have to watch out for him. He may be a raging homosexual overcompensating by dating the hottest girl in school.”

Tina snorts and stands up. “I wish. I’d better go save him from Artie, though. I’m getting a definite S-O-S from that side of the room.”

As soon as she’s gone, Kurt unlocks his phone and sends a new message to Blaine.

-

Blaine loves his father - he really does. The man is kind and generous to his sons and a loving husband to Blaine’s step-mother. When Blaine was having trouble at school, his father offered to sue for harassment. The only reason he didn’t was because Blaine wanted to handle things for himself.

During New Year's, however, Blaine generally wishes that they weren’t related. Schmoozing with the board of directors for his father’s firm, mingling with the rich families that his step-mother is friends with, and showing off all of his achievements aren’t his idea of a good New Year's Eve. If he’s hoisted off in the direction of another investment banker’s eligible daughter one more time, Blaine’s certain he’ll find the nearest good-looking server to kiss and prove once and for all that he’s as gay as the day is long.

He wishes that Kurt could have come. Blaine would have invited him, too - had been prepared to hand him the invitation in his step-mother’s neat calligraphy when Kurt had found him the day before break. Kurt had other plans, though, with his old friends. Blaine still feels illogical guilt at taking Kurt away from New Directions, even if Dalton kept him safe.

The invitation still rests in his copy of The Hunger Games.

There’s a chirp in his shirt pocket and he quickly takes his phone out to check his messages before his father pulls him toward another round of hand shakes and introductions.

 _Do you believe in New Year's Eve superstitions? Tina says that the person you kiss at midnight is the one you’re with for the rest of the year. Here’s to hoping Puck doesn’t get any more ideas - he’s been manhandling Mike all night and eyeing me up like a piece of meat. It’d be funny if it weren’t so disturbing. ---Kurt_

Blaine smiles and bites his lip so as to not attract attention with the laugh that threatens to escape. His fingers hover over the keyboard, tempted to text Kurt back, but if he responds he knows he won’t be able to be pulled away from his phone for the rest of the night. Talking to Kurt is as addicting as the most potent drug.

What is more addicting than that, though, is the thought of kissing Kurt at midnight, being with him throughout the swiftly coming year and hopefully many more.

“A message from Kurt?” a voice asks over his shoulder. He spins around to find his regal-looking step-mother smiling at him in that affectionate way she holds only for him. Blaine nods. “Why don’t you go see him. I know he wasn’t able to join our party this year but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you crashing his.”

“It’s not his party - it’s Quinn Fabray’s.”

“Oh, I know Judy. Such a delightful woman. I’m sure she’d have no problem you showing up at her house, ready to sweep Kurt off his feet. You go - I’ll cover for your father.”

Blaine kisses her cheek and makes a hasty exit.

-

 _Go outside. ---Blaine_

Kurt frowns at the text message, wondering why Blaine would want him outside on one of the coldest nights of the year. He disentangles himself from Mercedes’ grasp where she has his arm in a bear hug to reply. _Why? It’s almost midnight. ---Kurt_

 _I know, just come outside. I’m on the porch. ---Blaine_

When Kurt realizes that Blaine is there, _in Lima_ , mere feet from where he sits waiting for the the grandfather clock in the corner to strike midnight, he trips over his own feet to get to the front door. The cold instantly chills him when he walks outside and he wishes he hadn’t been so foolish to go without a coat.

Blaine’s there, however, waiting for him and suddenly it’s not so cold. “What are you doing here? I thought you had to be the perfect son.”

He reaches and grabs Kurt’s hands with his own gloved ones. “My step-mom is covering for me. I think I’ve impressed enough corporate big shots tonight. They mostly wanted to arrange a marriage with their daughters anyway.”

“That would be tragic,” Kurt says. “You didn’t answer my question, though. What are you doing _here_.”

“I had to see you.”

“And it couldn’t wait for morning?”

Blaine glances at the clock on his tie, the one he made from an old pocket watch he found in a rummage sale and a pair of old plaid pyjamas. “It’s almost midnight.”

“Yes, I believe I said that.” Kurt smiles at him fondly, his heart hammering as his imagination pieces together the events of the past few hours. Texting Blaine about Tina’s superstition and Blaine showing up mere minutes to midnight - it was too good to be true. “Here to save me from Puck?”

“No, I think you can handle him just fine. You’re not a damsel in distress, Kurt,” Blaine answers as he steps closer. He glances at the clock before speaking again. “That’s one of the things I love about you.”

Kurt opens his mouth, shocked at Blaine’s confession. He wants to ask Blaine what he means - is it a platonic love or is it something more complex? The words don’t come out, however, because Blaine presses his lips against Kurt’s, fitting their mouths together like two pieces of the same puzzle. Once the surprise wears off, Kurt closes his eyes and kisses back, faintly aware of his friends shouting and celebrating the new year inside.


End file.
